Everything Has Changed
by shxrlocked
Summary: One drunken night at the Grill Kol makes a confession to Damon and, as a result, he ends up impulsively visits a comatose Elena. Sitting by her bedside that night, everything changes...


Elena's head hit the desk. It hit it hard. The _crack_ that resounded through the room was enough to worry everyone, including Klaus. Not for personal reasons, of course. He wouldn't care very much for the doppelganger's life if she was not the key to creating his army. They didn't know it, but in that moment _everything_ changed. Tyler fell to her side and attempted to awaken her. He checked her pulse. Still there. He tried to feed her his blood, but she wasn't responding. In the meantime Stefan and Damon took care of Klaus; with the help of Bonnie and Jeremy they stopped his heart. They were finally free of him. That day should have been a day of celebration.

But even as Stefan and Damon made their way over to her, Elena was still out cold. They tried to awaken her, but she was gone. Her body was still functioning but her mind was elsewhere. They called Meredith, who told them to get her to the hospital. Tyler had never drove so fast. Stefan had never felt so empty. Damon had never felt so angry. They got her in to the hands of Doctors who tried everything they could. It was two-fifteen the following morning when they finally got Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, Jeremy and Bonnie together. The Doctor muttered his apologies before announcing that Elena was in a comatose state. Damon left immediately, Bonnie and Jeremy cried whilst clinging on to one another, Tyler comforted a sobbing Caroline and Stefan sat. Emptiness swept through him. He felt even more guilty for everything that he had done. Her loss hit everyone hard.

At first, Caroline tried to cheer everyone up. She would come around and comfort them by telling them that Elena will wake up soon. She has been through much worse, after all. A coma cannot be any worse than dying, right...? Right? Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned into months. Caroline's optimism became irritating even to herself. Elena wasn't waking up anytime soon.

The council raided the hospital just as they decided to inject her with vampire blood. Alaric tipped them off, and security guards now stood protecting patients, stopping any vampires from visiting. Stefan had been glued to her bedside up until that point. He spent his remaining days in his bedroom, staring at nothing. Fighting against the urge to turn it all off. Damon drank himself into a comatose state of his own, taking up residence in the Mystic Grill. After Jeremy neutralized their friend 'Origiric' for what he had done he decided to move back to Denver. He left his number with Caroline, telling her to call when Elena wakes. But Caroline and Tyler left to help the other hybrids break their sire bonds. But it didn't matter too much anyway. Elena was still lost.

The Originals all moved back in to town upon hearing of their brother's 'death' (of sorts). They wanted his body to cart around like he did them, but the Salvatores did not trust Rebekah to keep Klaus neutralized. This caused a battle of sorts between the Salvatores and Originals for quite some time, but they eventually began to quieten down. Rebekah, Elijah and Kol missed their brother, but at the same time they had never been as free as they found themselves after his death. Elijah found himself writing novels of the towns rich history, Rebekah found herself settling in to the High School and Kol... Well, he stopped feeding on the townspeople, which is a good start. Eventually he found himself settling down enough to feed off blood bags too. He didn't do much aside from antagonize his family and the other supernatural creatures within the town, but he considered it to be home again, which was enough for him.

So, now you are caught up with what has happened, their story can begin. We are nearing Elena's awakening, and everyone is going to be surprised at what they'll find she has become. Spending months in your own mind can really change you, but being able to hear everything around her changes her even more. Especially on the night that Kol pays her a visit...


End file.
